


I'M A SCIENTIST CARLOS

by martinnn



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinnn/pseuds/martinnn





	I'M A SCIENTIST CARLOS

Carlos opened his eyes to fur. He shook his head before realizing Khoshekh was floating merely inches above him. He shoved the cat out of the way, wondering why Cecil had undoubtably placed the feline above him. He made a promise to speak with his boyfriend about not leaving cats over his head. 

Rolling out of bed, he stumbled into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He yawned at his reflection but it didn't yawn back; just kind of stood there. The water was nice and freezing as he splashed it on his face in order to walk up. 

Flipping on the coffee pot (which liked to move around a lot, and thankfully was in the bathroom this morning) and pulling out a comb, he attempted to brush his unruly hair down. It had grown back close to its original length after Cecil's constant complaining. 

He smiled in memory and this time his reflection mirrored him. He walked back into the bedroom and flung open the closet doors, looking for something suitable (and clean) to wear. He finally found a rumpled, plain, graphic tee that Cecil had gotten him shortly after they started dating. It was brown with a picture of the Nightvale's chess team's mascot, a vicious looking moose hybrid gnawing on a white King's piece, on the front. He pulled on a pair of jeans and his customary red plaid flannel (he loved layers).

By then, the coffee was ready and Carlos grabbed the mug and began searching for his shoes. He found the old work boots under the sitting chair, most likely kicked there in last night's hast. He sipped his coffee as he pulled on his socks and boots with one hand. 

Khoshekh gave an annoyed growl so Carlos pushed him over to the window where his food and water sat, along with a view outside. "Don't blast the windows out like you did last time you saw the dogs okay?" he said to the cat. Khoshekh just hovered there. 

Carlos assumed Cecil was already at the studio so grabbing his keys and wallet, he reached automatically for his lab coat that he always hung over the back of the dresser but- it wasn't there. 

Carlos refused to become panicked. He looked behind the dresser but it hadn't fallen. He looked under the bed because who knows what could have happened while he was asleep. No lab coat there. He looked behind the now standing chair. No. He looked accusingly at Khoshekh. "Did you eat my lab coat?" he asked the cat with narrowed eyes. The creature stared at him. 

Carlos sighed and decided to search the rest of the house. 

Coming out of the bedroom was a clear look into the living room, which was tidy enough for the city council to approve of. No lab coat there. 

He ventured into the kitchen where he was surprised to see the stove alight. There was a frying pan but nothing on it. 

"Damnit Cecil. You're gonna burn this house down someday," he muttered to himself. He walked over and flipped the burned off. 

Carlos was debating just going to work and borrowing one of his colleague's coats when a white figure appeared in his peripheral vision. The figure knocked into him and he crashed into the floor, the thing on top of him. 

Carlos immediately began getting ready to attack the thing when he realized it was a person. Three vibrant purple eyes stared at him, two encircled by thick glasses. A smile was stretched from ear to ear on a face topped with salt and pepper hair. 

"Cecil," Carlos said breathing heavily, trying not to throttle the man. "What are you doing?"

"I'M A SCIENTIST CARLOS!" he screamed, flailing his arms in the air. Oh, there's the lab coat. The sleeves were too big for Cecil so he looked like his arms had been severed off. He was adorable like that. 

"You don't even have a degree," Carlos argued. 

Cecil pouted. "But I did an experiment! That automatically makes me a scientist."

Carlos was scared to ask. "What did you do an experiment on?"

"My leg right here." Cecil explained kicking his leg out and pulling up the sweatpants end. There was an ugly yellow spot on the calf. 

"What the hell did you do?" Carlos asked in concern running his fingers over the spot. 

Cecil shrugged. "I really don't remember. Honestly. I think I was working a little bit more on the memory serum you brought home and then I think I might have shot myself but I can't remember."

Carlos stared incredibly at him. "You got it to work?"

Cecil shrugged again. "I guess."

Carlos grabbed his own lab coat lapels and pulled Cecil down to him, crashing his lips against the radio hosts. Cecil smiled, smelling like, always for some very strange reason, fire and lavender. 

"Do you remember what you put in it?" Carlos asked excitedly. His crew had been working on this for months. 

Cecil nodded as Carlos shoved him off, stood, and dragged him back up. 

Carlos was so proud he kissed him again. "You know what? Keep the coat. It looks good on you."

Cecil smiled, showing teeth. "Told you I'm a scientist."

"Yeah yeah. You did," Carlos agreed. "Only problem is the yellow spot."

Cecil grinned. "It doesn't hurt." he said. 

"Well we're just going to have to keep experimenting then won't we?" Carlos asked and pulled Cecil into another breath-taking-away kiss.


End file.
